


Напарник

by tier_wolf



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M, Parent/Child Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 21:35:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tier_wolf/pseuds/tier_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дрифт имеет некоторые странные психологические последствия, но хороши они или плохи - каждый экипаж решает для себя сам</p>
            </blockquote>





	Напарник

Герк Хэнсен уверен, что его сын никогда не был испорченным. Упрямым, вздорным, задиристым - да, но не испорченным.   
И он понятия не имеет, почему каждый раз после дрифта Чак оказывается в его постели.   
Впрочем, нет, имеет. Виной тому болезненное чувство собственной нецельности, которое наступает, как только разрывается связь.   
Но ведь другие как-то справляются с этим. 

Или не справляются?..  
Герк наблюдает за Кайдановскими, отмечая ненарочитую синхронность в их стремительном движении по плацу. За Райли и Мако, сияющими одинаковой, одной на двоих улыбкой.   
И в конце концов успокаивается. 

Это далеко не худшее, что могло произойти.   
Да и кому какое дело. Это дрифт. Слияние, в котором участвуют двое. 

На самом деле, раньше он не был особенно близок с Чаком. Не был ему хорошим отцом. Сперва всё откладывал это на потом, а позже уже не смог разбить стену обиды и неприязни, выстроенную сыном.  
И никогда не находил в себе смелости сказать Чаку в лицо о том, что любит его. Ничем хорошим это всё равно не закончилось бы. 

А потом был их первый дрифт.   
И все разговоры стали лишними.   
Тогда Чак впервые пришёл к нему. Ткнулся губами в шею, болезненно жмурясь. И остался на ночь.   
В тот раз не было ничего. Они лежали рядом, соприкасаясь плечами, и молчали, впервые в жизни по-настоящему чувствуя и понимая друг друга. 

А затем эта связь продолжала крепнуть.   
Чак не стал покладистее и послушнее, не начал выполнять его приказы беспрекословно. Но теперь дрифт был постоянно с ними.   
Это непоколебимое «да». Знак безграничного доверия.   
Что-то за гранью понимания обычного человека. 

Он чувствует руки Чака на своих плечах ещё до того, как тот подходит.   
Дрифт.   
Он не прерывается полностью, а остаётся тончайшей нитью, до звона натянутой между пилотами. 

Чак входит под струи душа, часто моргая светлыми ресницами. И сразу без предупреждения тянется к губам. Герк не отталкивает его, но и не отвечает. Для него всё ещё существуют вещи, которые слишком. 

Он поворачивает Чака спиной к себе, и медленно втирает шампунь в его короткие мокрые волосы. Чак довольно вздыхает. Для него это не более, чем приятная игра.   
А Герк хочет использовать редкий шанс почувствовать себя отцом, прежде чем снова стать любовником. 

\- Давай уже, - просит Чак, нетерпеливо скользя ладонями по кафельной стене, - хочу... 

Пальцы легко скользят внутри по тому же шампуню, а Чак запрокидывает голову, требуя поцелуя. Герк целует. Теперь можно. Теперь он не отец - напарник. 

Член Чака лежит в руке привычнее, чем собственный. Если сжать пальцы кольцом под головкой и провести вниз, оттягивая шелковистую кожицу, Чак прерывисто дышит и тесно сжимает его внутри. 

\- Будто всё разом вытряхнул из головы и забыл закинуть обратно, - вдруг ни с того, ни с сего в пустоту говорит Чак.   
Но Герк понимает.   
Он чувствует то же самое после дрифта. Блаженная пустота. 

\- Трахни... По-нормальному, - просит Чак, нехотя снимаясь с его пальцев, и оборачивается, чтоб заглянуть в лицо.   
Глаза у него ярко-голубые, шальные, а ресницы потемнели от воды.   
\- Смазка... - слабо возражает Герк, пытаясь напомнить самому себе, а почему собственно должен говорить нет?  
\- Есть, - победно скалится Чак, и за руку тянет отца из-под горячих струй душа, - есть смазка. Сегодня не отвертишься...


End file.
